Because I hate you
by HowIwrite
Summary: Claudia is a brat and she knows it and Machiavelli should have thought twice before crossing her.
1. Chapter 1

Monteriggioni, May 1478

Boring! Boring, boring, boring!

The numbers before her danced in her vision and the flame of the candle was starting to make her head ache.

Claudia put down the quill and rubbed her eyes. She hated this job and she hated that while Ezio got to go out and travel the country, she was stuck in a small town where most of the shops were closed and the only people hanging around were the mercenaries- all men.

It had been ages since she had heard some nice gossip or met some nice looking men. The mercenaries were gruff fellows who were more interested in building brawn than dress properly and even bathe.

The only other person she had contact with in these months was the architect who couldn't be more annoying with his constant clanking sounds as he moved the small pieces of his model of Monteriggioni about. Why did he have to keep changing the positions of the houses every two minutes?

The only time he perked up was when Ezio came in with a bag of jingling coin bag. Then the architect couldn't be a more pleasant man.

She looked down at her brown dress and sighed. The dress was the only one she had that she had to wash every two days and even mend the tears. When was Ezio finally going to bring in enough coins to get that damned tailor's shop fixed, she thought. She longed to hold the soft rich fabrics that she had in abundance in Florence.

Come to think of it, Ezio had yet to write her a decent letter. So far he had only written elaborate letters to his Uncle and a list of orders to the architect once that had made him so happy that he had immediately added a few more shops to the model. There was now also going to be an arts stall in this town.

Claudia picked up her quill as her Uncle passed by and then tossed it away again as he walked away.

Ugh! She hated this job!


	2. Chapter 2

Monteriggioni- June, 1486

Claudia was drawing a flower on top of the page of her accounts book when she heard the door open.

"Ezio!" She heard her Uncle greet.

Claudia quickly turned the page and started to write random numbers in the columns.

After exchanging greetings, he entered the small office and went directly to the architect.

"Ser Ezio!" He jumped, clapping his hands like a little child.

Claudia groaned and watched Ezio throw a bag of money at him.

"For the renovations." He said.

"What would you like to renovate?" The architect was pretty much standing on tiptoes and slightly jumping making the coins in the bag jingle.

"The church," Ezio pointed at the model. "The well and the mines."

Then he came to her and Claudia put down her quill.

"Salute." She greeted.

Ezio came to her side and pulled her up for an embrace.

"It's been a long time."

"Hmm...ten months since your last visit."

Ezio looked down at the books. "You're working hard?"

"Every day. Every single day of this."

Ezio patted her back. "Ah well since you're handling the accounts, I guess you're in charge of noting down the decorations and paintings I bring in as well."

"What for?" She asked, putting a hand to her hip.

"We need to increase the value of the villa as well." He said, leaning over to check the books.

As he started to turn back a page, Claudia stopped him and stood before him pouting.

"When are you rebuilding the tailor's?"

"Soon. Now write this down..." Ezio brought out a paper from his pocket. "I bought a painting from San Gimignano for nine thousand florins."

"Nine thousand?" She gaped. "The renovations for the tailor shop only costs a thousand."

"Claudia, I have to ensure the citizens have clean water from the well and a church. They need to get to the mine up and running as well."

"Later." She said. "People need clothes as well."

"You mean you need clothes." He teased.

"Well excuse me if I would like to wear another dress than the one I've been wearing for the past two years."

"Fine, the next time I'll bring in enough to renovate the tailor shop. Happy?"

Claudia sat down, still pouting. "Whatever. So why do I need to record the price of paintings again?"

"Claudia, we have to increase the property value by renovating and decorating. This will bring more income to the town." Ezio explained.

"Ugh! Well yesterday I bought a bottle of medicine. Do I have to note that down too?" Claudia asked.

"Medicine? What for?"

"Actually it was rat poison." She replied. "We have rats."

"Ah!" Ezio nodded thoughtfully and then peeked at the corners. "Are they dead?"

"No! They come at night to chew on my only dress." She said.

Ezio sighed out loud. "Fiiinnne. I'll go look around for treasure chests in the vicinity and see if I can find a thousand dollars."

Claudia smile and sat down.

Ezio turned to go and then halted. "Oh and I found a few statuettes around the city. Record them as well, okay?"

Claudia groaned and flung the quill on the floor and then crossed her arms. The ink pot started to tip over when in a flash Ezio came over and caught it before it spilled over.

"Don't be angry." He told her.

"Uh-huh." Claudia frowned. "Just find the thousand florins soon, okay?"

Ezio patted her head and then rushed outside in search of treasure.


End file.
